1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to cable-tow systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to cable-tow systems utilizing a stationary support cable under high tension and a moving drive cable under low tension.
2. History of the Related Art
Water sports such as, for example, waterskiing, wakeboarding, and the like are popular recreational activities. However, pursuit of these activities can be difficult due to prohibitive expenses associated with required auxiliary equipment. Most notably, participation in most water sports generally requires the use of a boat, purchase, maintenance, and storage of which involves a considerable expense. Furthermore, good safety practices dictate that participation in water sports such as, for example, waterskiing or wakeboarding requires an experienced driver and spotter positioned in a rear region of the boat in addition to a skier. In addition, the boat, when moving at a requisite speed for waterskiing or wakeboarding, causes turbulent surface conditions in a body of water thereby increasing a level of difficulty and potential safety risk.
Cable-tow systems have been developed to allow skiers to enjoy water sports without a need for a boat. Cable-tow systems are typically disposed around a body of water and involve circulating highly tensioned cables in an orbital fashion. The requisite tensioning of moving cables presents several maintenance and safety problems.